Doll House
by OtakuKidXD
Summary: Sasori in a fit of rage changes Itachi into a doll. A live breathing doll. With his size being diminished, Itachi asks for leave to go and check on Sasuke. The last thing he expected was to be picked up and brought home by Naruto! And is he really a 'he? OOC Akatsuki and characters Slight bashing on Konoha as a whole Femnaru Femnaruto More summary inside


Naruto Fanfiction

By: OtakuKidXD

Doll House

Summary: Sasori in a fit of anger turns Itachi into a miniature version of himself, a doll. Having a miniature Itachi around without having a way to turn him back isn't very beneficial for the Akatsuki as a whole, so he asks to be sent out on surveillance as a request in Konoha to watch over his little brother instead of bounty hunting like the others due to his diminished size. However, he never expected to encounter a Naruto picking him up and taking him home! OOC on many characters, especially Akatsuki, Itachi, Kyuubi, and Naruto. Femnaru Femnaruto Slight Kakashi Sasuke Sakura Konoha bashing

 **I think this is the only Author's Note I want to put in the whole story. Don't flame the story just because you don't like the way it is going. I've had this thought in my head for so long (This story) that I just wanted to share it with you people.**

 **Also, all reviews are appreciated otherwise with suggestions for how you would like the story to go. It actually does help me, but please don't get upset or offended if I don't use your suggestions. It may be because they are interfering with something I may have already had in mind.**

 **I do want to try to Canon this story in terms of events, but don't be alarmed if I choose to go off path a bit in terms of how people got where they are (AKA their reactions to things or their thoughts)**

 **I'll say this now, first Naruto Fanfiction that I'm writing that I want to (or plan to) continue for a long time (depending on writers block and time) and it is also the first time I'm writing in third person.**

 **All suggestions are super helpful; if you liked something in the story, tell me so I can include it more. If something gets on your nerves, please tell me so I may fix it. I'm just gonna try my best.**

 **Also, if you haven't read it yet, Roku Naruto is amazing.**

 **Again, don't like-don't read.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the Akatsuki**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AKATSUKI HIDEOUT**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"ITACHIIIIII I'MMMMM GONNAAAA KILLLL YOUUUUUUUU," a shrill scream sounded out, waking up all inside the Akatsuki hide out one morning, courtesy of one Sasori of the Red Sands. If one were to look into the hide out, then their jaws would have been on the floors and then screaming for their lives from the death glare they would have been given right after. Sasori, the puppet user of the Akatsuki, one with multiple bodies, had just been reduced to the single body of a child. How, one may ask, was one of the most dangerous men from Sunagakure reduced to such a pitiful form? Simple, Itachi went and destroyed all but the smallest puppet and put Sasori in it before destroying the original body and hiding the scrolls containing his other weapons/puppets.

Running up and down the halls of the Akatsuki hide out was one Sasori chibi, the puppet he was placed into being a shocking four feet tall red head version of himself from when he was a little boy, clad with the too big gray cloak and everything. Why he still had that puppet, he'd never know, but now he was just regretting keeping said puppet as he screamed bloody murder and for the 'death of a scum bag' Itachi.

The noise reaches all around the hide out, interrupting the sleep of Pein and Konan from their shared room. And if any in the Akatsuki hideout knew, it was to NOT wake up the leader…especially when Konan was still asleep with him. That's just asking to be murdered…slowly…and painfully…even worse to wake them both up at the same time. Having to deal with the leader's sleep deprivation could result in not being able to feel your body for a few hours, but if Konan the she devil were to get a hold on you…it was better to simply give up on the idea of living with 'no scars'… and sleeping without nightmares for at least a week…if not longer.

"Ugh. Yahiko, go check on it." Konan groggily tells her bedmate, nudging his shoulder with her hand.

"Don't wanna." He whines back, burrowing deeper into the covers of the bed. Another shrill screech echoes off of the walls, sending shivers down their spines.

"Yahiko,"

"…yeah?"

"You'll be checking on it _now_. Ne?" she sweetly asks him. Too sweetly. A shiver runs down his spine.

"Do I have too?" he pleads once more, putting a puppy look on his face and a pout on his lips. If any other member were too see their leader acting so innocently, they would have gagged before getting killed. Konan however was different. She smiled again, so hard her eyes closed in the process.

" _Yahiko,_ you'll be going _now_ or you'll be sleeping on the couch. Do I make myself clear?" her sweet and cold voice sending another shiver down his spine.

"Bu-" his plea cut off as a wall of paper pushed him out of the bed onto the cold floor. Groaning, he picks himself off of the floor, lightly glaring at Konan as she snuggled deeper into the bed.

"Oh, and Yahiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to leave them alive until it's my turn." She tells him, yawning at the end of her request. ' _May whatever they believe in have mercy on them when she gets her turn.'_ Yahiko prays as he leaves their room.

Entering the hall way he spots a blur running past him. A RED blur barreling down the hallway, shrieking profanities against a certain Uchiha. Being the quick thinker he was, he reached out and grabbed the blur before it could run past him.

"HEY, you piece of sh-" Sasori screams out, but the insult dies on his lips from the look given to him by the leader. "Oh, hey leader. What are you doing up so early?" he sweetly asks, hoping that it's not what he thinks.

"Sasori" he growls out threateningly, glaring at the chibi in his hand.

"Leader I swear it wasn't my fault!" he begs, holding his hands up.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah it wasn't me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah?"

"Then it wasn't you screaming profanities against the Uchiha up and down these hallways this morning?"

"…umm, I can explain that."

"You better hope you can explain this cause you didn't just wake me up I'll have you know." Sasori gulps hard before staring intently at the leader, looking for any sort of deception. Apparently he was serious. That could only mean one thing.

"Konan?"

"Yep."

"Not just you?"

"Nope."

"Sooo, get my will in order."

"Yep."

"…crap."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, now that _that_ is settled, can I ask you two why we were woken up this morning?" Yahiko asks Itachi and Sasori, sipping a cup of coffee while leaning against one of the tables in the dining room. He glanced down to the two beaten up boys sitting in seiza at his feet. Itachi had bruises and multiple cuts along his body while Sasori didn't sustain any physical injuries. No, Konan just had a field day with the puppet body, now making Sasori of the Red Sand look like a cute little girl on her way to a tea party dressed in a frilly pink dress, makeup adorning his face, and his hair done up in little pig tails. That's not even counting the genjustu Yahiko's sure was probably placed on him the whole time. _'She must have been going easy on them'_ Yahiko thinks, _'normally we have to put them in the mental care part of our home'._

The rest of the Akatsuki looked on in interest. It was normal for people to get in trouble here, but it wasn't everyday that they saw _the_ Itachi getting scolded by the leader. A couple giggles escaped Deidara's lips though upon seeing his partner in a dress. For once he wasn't the girliest in the Akatsuki. Even Konan often thought he was girlier and teased him about it, despite Konan being the _actual girl_ of the group and he a _boy._ _'Not anymore,'_ he giggles against his hand while pushing his hair out of the way to take a few pictures with his camera eye, the latest modification he'd made to it. And a smart one if the amount of blackmail material he'd saved up was an indicator.

Both boys raise their heads slightly to look at each other. Sasori glares at Itachi, while Itachi looks at him with an indifferent face.

"Well?" Yahiko questions them, a low undertone of a threat laced into his voice. Neither of them says anything.

"Sigh, alright then. Sasori, what did Itachi do other than the obvious."

"That monster of an Uchiha destroyed my puppets. And not only that, he refuses to give me the ones I know he's hiding," Sasori growls, glaring harder at the Uchiha.

"Uchiha," Yahiko sighs again, looking to one of the last Uchihas.

"I was completely justified in my actions leader and I don't regret my decisions." Itachi says completely sure of himself.

"Justified my ass." Sasori grumbles out. Yahiko raises his hand and silences Sasori.

"Well then Uchiha, explain how you were so justified in your actions against a member of our group." He asks, sipping a little more of the liquid gold.

"He ate my Pocky." Yahiko coughs a little, chocking on his coffee.

"…What?"

"He ate my Pocky leader. Clearly my actions are justified."

Yahiko stares dumbfounded at the Uchiha. _'It can't just be that…can it?'_

"So Sasori ate your Pocky. And to retaliate you destroyed his body and hid the rest of his puppets." Getting a nod from Itachi a tick mark appears on the leader's head.

"You caused all of this ruckus in the morning, over eaten Pocky." He can't believe it. He was threatened to sleep on the couch over Pocky! There's no way this is real. Sure the Uchihas were all sugar crazy, but to destroy a group member's means of power over eating a sweet treat couldn't be true. Seeing Itachi's completely serious face though, told him otherwise. _'They're all children, misunderstood, crazy, and slightly homicidal children, fighting over candy. Children that we just had to decide to help. If I die of a kage level migraine, I blame Nagato and his wanting to help others in our situation,'_ he couldn't help but think, sometimes wishing he wasn't the leader.

His anger started to grow, as did the Killer Intent rise, being pointed at one of the last Uchihas. Itachi started to sweat and began to doubt his actions. Not much doubt, but enough to realize he should have gotten his revenge when the leader and **shudder** Konan weren't in. He'd plan better next time. All the while Sasori smiled as the Uchiha began to sweat harder under the Killer Intent. _'Revenge,'_ he thought, _'is oh so sweet. Even better than that Pocky.'_

Thankfully for the Uchiha, and to the dismay of Sasori, a red haired angel saved him. Not Sasori of course. That man/boy/little girl would rather see him burn at the moment than be saved. No, this angel had purple ringed eyes wearing an apron and holding two plates of pancakes.

"Yahiko-kun let them be. Breakfast is ready and we should ALL eat before it gets too cold, don't you agree." Nagato said to his orange haired friend while placing the heavenly food on the largest table in the room. The spectator members of the Akatsuki all rushed to the table to get the closest seat to the food, but made sure not to eat any without permission. When Nagato cooked, which was almost always, there was no sitting on different tables, everyone ate together or else Nagato threatened he wouldn't cook anymore. He also made a rule that everyone ate TOGETHER, so there was no sneaking bites when no one was looking. If these rules were broken then he wouldn't cook for them. When _that_ happens, NO ONE would be able to eat since Konan would see it as her duty to try cooking for them and her food was always burned an unhealthy shade of black.

"But Naga-chan." Yahiko whined. No one else except for leader and Konan could ever get away with calling him "-chan". Once when Hidan did, he was denied food made by Nagato for a week, a "fate worse than death," the immortal would then tell everyone else. He would let people call him Nagato, Nagato-san, and Nagato-sama if he were withholding access to the kitchen while he cooked and they wanted a small piece of whatever that heavenly smell was, but otherwise preferred to just be called Nagato. But everyone knew he was one of the most powerful of the group, holding the Rinnegan and all the powers within it. It was how he was able to save his friends from Hanzo, by pulling Konan to him and refusing to kill his comrades. His little fit afterwards from having his family threatened though, resulted in a huge massacre in which he killed most of the opposing forces. That scared people. Luckily he was able to be calmed down with the help of both Konan and Yahiko. Unfortunately, rumors started to spread within the ranks and everyone had left.

They had found out that their group was fed lies that they were demons and so the large Akatsuki was dwindled to the number of members being three. Lucky for them, Yahiko had kept his head afterwards and assured Nagato that he was not a demon and that if these things are happening to them, then it must also be happening to others.

And so the birth of the new Akatsuki had come to be, a group of misfits who had the unfortunate luck to be framed by their village for something they didn't do (Kisame and Deidara), experimented on by the village in hopes of a weapon (Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu), tricked into doing false missions (Tobi, Itachi, and Sasori), or a mixture of all three.

"No buts Yahiko-kun. Let them be and come eat." Nagato calls out, going back into the kitchen for more food. Another thing, only Nagato and Konan could call the leader by his name, to all of the Akatsuki members, he's just leader. And he was. None of them would be in this base and living as they were if it weren't for the three leaders (though they were called "parents" behind their backs; Yahiko being the dad and Nagato the mother. Konan was more of the big sister you didn't want to piss off.)

"Sigh, you two are off the hook this time. Itachi, you better thank Naga-chan for this." Leader says turning away from the two boys to go and get some of the heavenly pancakes.

"Yes leader," Itachi says, his head bowed as he follows his leader to the table to eat, a small smile playing on his face.

Neither looked back to Sasori and if they had, they would have seen the mischievous gleam in his eyes staring hard at Itachi's back, having seen the small smile the Uchiha had had on his lips.

' _He thinks it's funny to be stuck to small? I'll show him what happens when you mess with this puppet user.'_ Sasori sneers at the light punishment done against Itachi as he sat down reaching for the syrup before drenching his pancakes in its sugary sweetness. How Itachi had yet to get a cavity was still a mystery to them all. _'Yeah, I'll show him.'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, as all of the Akatsuki slept, one was still awake. A very small chibi version of the original with red hair patted down and a change of clothing highly more appropriate compared to what he was forced to wear for the whole day, courtesy of the group's crazy big sister.

' _Deidara's never going to let me live this down, he even took pictures'_ Sasori internally groaned, not wanting to alert his prey in the room next to him that he was being hunted while making a mental note to find said pictures and burn them at all costs. _'If the leader won't give him the rightful punishment, then I WILL!'_ he thought, bringing himself to the task at hand, determination welling up in him to make Itachi suffer just as he had that whole day. 'O _r at the least I'll be bringing that arrogant Uchiha down to size,'_ the sarcastic comment bringing himself to an internal chuckling.

Lowering his chakra and masking his intent, he silently crept up to the Uchiha's room. Slowly, he grasped the knob and opened the door, preparing himself for the worst. It wasn't often that anyone went into each other's rooms. Everyone slept alone, except for the leader and Konan and in the day they saw each other at meals. Hence no one ever thought it necessary to really visit when it was time to sleep. What he saw shouldn't have surprised him. The room was insanely clean. Not a single hair out of place. No, the cleanliness didn't surprise him, but the glass cases filled with sweets certainly did. He'd just found that Pocky by mistake when Itachi dropped it while training, but for him to have so many sweets was just mindboggling.

Shaking himself, he continued on to the path of the bed, being careful to not mess up the floor or leave any scuffmarks. Mentally Sasori sighs in relief that the only carpets of any sort are the ones that they bring in since the whole base was stone floored and that Itachi's "carpet" was really only a rug that was hard and flat. It was just enough to combat the cold floors in the morning, but hard enough to not show if anyone had been on top of it. _'It's probably also easier to clean in case of a candy accident,'_ Sasori couldn't help but think while glancing again at the unusual amount of sweets the grown man had accumulated.

Reaching closer to the bed, Sasori prepared himself to cast the jutsu that would be putting the arrogant Uchiha where he belonged. He had to admit that he hadn't used this on anyone before. _'Well,'_ he corrected himself, _'not living people anyways.'_

His hands started to go through seals at a rapid rate, using the barest of chakra detectable before stopping to hold both above Itachi's body. **Puppet no Jutsu: Human Spy** he whispers softer than a breeze through a single blade of grass. Slowly, strands of chakra came out of his hands connecting onto Itachi's body, soft enough and slowly enough that Itachi did not stir. One by one they connected onto his tenketsus and started to spread into his system, going into the tissue and bones before beginning to shrink the spaces between each other while preserving the body's ability to use chakra and shape in general. Originally he would use this to create small spy puppets that could fit into tighter spaces in order to create massive damage to buildings without being seen or detected, but for his purpose, it would do just fine for revenge.

As the chakra strings began to recede back into his body, Sasori was delighted to hear Itachi still breathing, his heart still beating, and to see his eyes still closed. Looking closely at his work, Sasori had to use every ounce of his killer instincts to stay silent. The sight before him was just too sweet a revenge.

Internally cackling like a mad man, he left the room as a ghost in the night, looking so forward to tomorrow.

' _Oh yes, tomorrow is diffidently going to be interesting.'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Please feel free to leave any kind of comment you like**

 **Though I will make fun of flamers in private with my brother…we think you guys are quite funny, especially when you can't even spell and use proper grammar.**

 **I'll try my best to pick up the story (make the plot move) in such a way that you don't get bored; I'm still kinda new to all of this.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
